


Barry, Len and a spider

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fear of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len learns one night that Barry is scared of spiders.





	Barry, Len and a spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Here's my next one shot!! Hope you guys like it!! Sorry for any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was three in the morning when Len was peacefully sleeping in his bed which he shared with his boyfriend Barry. They had moved in together for a month now and Len was so glad to have a warm body pressed up against him as Barry was freaking furnance at night. Maybe it was because of his high metabolism or unused extra energy that his speedster was always warm.

Len patted his left hand with his eyes closed to cuddle with his hot boyfriend but found the side was empty. He cracked an eye wide open to see Barry was not in the bed. He sat up and saw bathroom lights were off. Where was he?

"Ice Ice baby Ice Ice baby  
Ice Ice baby vanilla Ice Ice baby vanilla"

Len moved to see his mobile phone was ringing. He frowned. His eyes widened and was full awake now when he saw it was Barry who was calling him "Barry? Where are you?"

Barry's voice came out barely in a wisper "Le...Len could you come out for a second...please"

Len was already on his feet after hearing Barry's shaky voice. Something was wrong. Maybe someone attacked him when they were sleeping. He picked up his cold gun and opened his bedroom door

When Len was out of his bedroom he saw Barry was standing few feet away right infront of his view. He was visibly shaking as he hugged himself. His hair practically dripping sweat. He was looking above Len with wide frantic eyes. Len saw there was no one in the house, then what made Barry so scared "Barry? Are you alright?" he came forward and placed his gun down on the table 

As soon as Len was a feet away Barry pulled him in a bone crushing hug "Len! Thank God you woke up"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Len asked as he rubbed his back

Barry shook his head. He was still trembling in Len's arms. Len pulled away to look him in the eyes "What is it then?"

The boy then looked again at the wall behind Len and searched with his eyeballs "Look! Right above our bedroom door. There's ...a spider" 

A spider

Len gaped at his boyfriend. For all the reason he never thought Barry was trembling because of spider "A spider? Are you scared of a spider?"

Barry pouted "Don't judge me okay. They are weird...they have just one body and so many legs...it's like they get the upper hand when they attack you"

"Why would a spider attack you?" Len asked his shivering boyfriend

"Everybody attacks me!"

Len saw the look on his face and rolled his eyes "Come on Scarlet. Don't tell me this is a meta spider who wants to take revenge on you"

Barry's eyes widened with fear "Really?"

"What? No! I was just kidding"

Barry relaxed a bit "Please get it out! Look...he's moving" he took few steps back and stumbled on the couch. Len shook his head "Why don't you stay where you are and I will kill the beast out of our house"

"No! Don't kill it!"

"Don't you want to get rid of it" asked Len

Barry shuddered thinking "What if it's the baby spider you kill and then a huge momma spider comes to take revenge on us...what if she brings an army?"

Len looked at Barry in shock "Red...are you even listening to yourself? An army of spiders?"

"Please Len"

Len saw Barry was on the verge of tears. He took his steps towards him and hugged the boy "Hey...hey.. its okay! I will not kill it. Just throw him out okay"

Barry nodded frantically and saw Len moving towards the spider "Be c..careful" he shuttered and closed his eyes, covering his ears with hands

Len again rolled his eyes "I am not at war Scarlet"

"Did you get it out?"

"No. Wait a second" Len took a newspaper and a chair. He climbed on the chair and slowly took the offending creature in the paper and threw it out of the balcony "There you go. Now you can open your eyes"

Barry slowly opened his eyes and took a huge sigh of relief. He ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly placing a small kiss on his neck "Thank you!" Len laughed lightly "Lets go to sleep"

They laid down with Barry on Len's chest and the older guy running his hand on Barry's back "What were you doing out in the living room in the middle of the night?"

"I was thirsty. I went to drink water but when I was coming in our room I saw.." Barry trailed off "Thank God my mobile was on dinning table"

Len pulled the boy closer to him "Don't worry. It's gone now. If he comes back... I will be glad playing your knight shinning armour" his tone teasing

Barry giggled on his chest "You are my night shinning armour. I love you"

"I love you too Scarlet"

"Even with my fear of spiders?" Barry asked in sleepy voice

"Especially with your fear of spiders" Len kissed his head. 

Soon the couple fell asleep in each others arms.This time there was no spider to disturb them.

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it??? Please do tell and review :-)))


End file.
